


2:47 am (another hotel room)

by desertchorus



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bathtubs, Existentialism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertchorus/pseuds/desertchorus
Summary: they have a ritual of sorts on these kind of nights.





	2:47 am (another hotel room)

he twirled a finger in the water slowly, stirring the scant bubbles that still lay on the surface. it was so warm in the water, and the chest of his companion was even warmer. josh shifted slightly to put an arm around tyler’s waist.

the concept of bathing together was a long-held tradition between the two. just relaxing, with doors locked and curtains drawn and a sense of security in the other. quiet, quiet.

 

“do you ever think we’ll live long enough to regret this?”

“no.”

 

the cracks in the ceiling’s plaster, unfamiliar as they may be, stared down at them with an unceremonious grace.

tyler ran a finger along one of josh’s old scars. an ambulance passed the hotel building.

 

“do you know how long we’ve been in here?” he asked, staring at a sodden hand.

“long enough, i guess.” neither made a move to leave the tub.

 

tyler moved to face josh, pulling his knees to his chest. he hummed quietly and extended a hand to trace josh’s facial features. little tracks of water began dotting his cheek and his eyes shut.

when he felt a brush over his lips, he gave a gentle kiss to tyler’s fingertip.

 

“do prayers matter if they’re to an absent god?”

“are they absent, or uncaring?”

 

tyler glanced to the long-cracked mirror. relief curled in his chest to find only a wall displayed in its surface.

raindrops fell against the windows. winds compelled the trees to tap on the walls. a soundtrack to their night.

at some point the two had moved again. josh rested his head on tyler’s knees, just keeping his face above the water. he took a deep breath and tried not to think about the saltwater that dripped from his disorderly emotions.

tyler ran his hands through josh’s soaked hair.

 

“how do you want to die?”

“quietly.”

 

with the water stealing their body heat, the pair found their way into towels and each other’s arms. tyler dried josh’s hair while they sat in protest of clothing.

something played on a static-ridden television. neither of them could hear over the other’s breathing. josh delicately traced tyler’s tattoos while sitting in his lap, now-dried hair resting against his neck.

the two drifted to sleep on a torn couch.

**Author's Note:**

> im very tired. stay safe.


End file.
